The Magical World
by William Neilston
Summary: A world with full of games is where a certain man lived. Weekly, he buys some games in some game shops...but what if he will be sent to a world where not even a single game store can be found?
1. Chapter 1 The Summon and the Teleportati

_**Yo Minna! Konnichi wa! X) I made another fan fiction AND this time, it's a crossover "The World God Only Knows X Zero no Tsukaima". It's my first crossover fan fiction, so I hope you'll like it. 8) Btw, in the summoning speech, I am just getting words from what I have learned from my German friend. I don't know if I used the correct words in the summoning speech. X))**_

_**Chapter 1: The Summon and the Teleportation **_

"Wahahahaha! I can already see the ending!" In a spacious classroom where students are in to listen to the teacher's discussions, a boy with hazel-brown eyes and bed hair and with eyeglasses, suddenly laugh like a hyena upon playing his PFP. All students inside the classroom looked at him in disgust for his actions, interests and characteristics surpass a _normal _human.

"_*smile* _Ka-tsu-ra-gi, if you want to play, then…GO PLAY OUTSIDE YOU IDIOT!" Kodama, Katsuragi's English teacher, threw him outside the classroom immediately with a raging face. This kind of situation is not new for the old students who already knew the weirdest _human_ in the city…or even in the whole world, Katsuragi Keima who is also known as the "_God of Conquest" _who can capture any girls he wanted.

Again and again, he always receives violent acts from the _real world_ because of his love for the 2-D World? Why? Is it bad to love 2-D and hate reality? (-.-) _"God Only Knows"_. Not even worrying of his grades, he immediately went to the rooftop where he believed that it's one of the places where he could play his games peacefully without any disturbance from the real world.

"Criiing! Criiing!" The last bell in the morning rang, emphasizing that it's already time for the next subject, _lunch time._ Elsie de Lute Irma, his useless buddy and his _fake _sister, run immediately to the rooftop for she's already aware that her nerd partner and beloved Kami-Nii-sama is playing. Even though she's his useless partner and not his real sister, she's still one of the people who understand Katsuragi well.

Upon opening the door to the rooftop, her smile widens upon walking her way to his exalted brother. There in a bench, Katsuragi still kept on playing, pretending that his dumb partner didn't exist. In his life, she is one of the most annoying people that exist, but despite of her, being his fake sister, he still cares for her for he treated Elsie one of his family…_a little._

"Hai~ Kami-Nii-sama, I made this for you so eat up. (^_^)" Elsie handed the bento that she made it first thing in the morning just for her exalted brother. That's how Elsie cared and loved her _"god-like"_ brother for she even made him a bento that was made very early in the morning despite being his useless partner and fake sister.

Looking in disgust, he turned his way away from Elsie's bento as if it's a poisonous one. Well, it's not really poisonous, it's just…uhm…some kind of a food that's not meant to be eaten by humans like him. Elsie is a demon that lived in the hell for about 300 years. She's still not used in using normal ingredients for cooking that humans usually used, so she just used hellian ingredients for she is already a high rated cook when it comes to this.

"Come on Kami-Nii-sama~ you must at least fill your stomach." Elsie insisted while tying Katsuragi with her raiment so that he won't run away. Who wouldn't run away if somebody would see a gigantic squid that's still moving in a bento box?

"Waaaah! S-stop it you bug demon! Don't feed me with that _thing_ that could damage one's body!" Katsuragi tried to get away, but it seemed to be useless for he's tied up with Elsie's raiment. Slowly, Elsie opened his mouth while trying to put the _food_ in his mouth.

…

"*chew* hmm, not bad." He said upon chewing the _food_ in his mouth. Its kind a bit tiring to chew for it's too hard to chew for a human like him, but it tastes good.

"See? I'm really good at my cooking skills ne, Kami-Nii-sama?" She said in a chibi way upon smiling like a kid.

"Not bad…for a demon (-.-)." He just looked away with a slight nod upon playing his game continuously. Elsie pouted upon punching his head countless times.

"Mou~ Kami-Nii-sama, why are you so mean to me?" She continued punching him countless times like a punching bag while Katsuragi is suffering from her violent action. Well, he's already used to this kind of _abuse_ for almost all people he knew were acting like this. Examples of those people are the goddess and the goddess hosts. They just act the way they wanted without my _permission_! Urgh! What did I do to receive this kind of abuse?! (-.-)

…

_**-Tristain 7:20 a.m. -**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT?!"

"W-wait a minute L-Louise. I-it's a m-misunderstanding. P-please stop that-Waaaah!"

_**BOOM!**_

A usual noise that can be heard in the city of Tristain, where it's one of the cities where mages existed…and in fact, the world itself is a place for mages. No humans existed in this unnamed world and if it has, then they were treated as slaves…but there's a certain human that was treated like a noble for he, himself, is a normal human like other humans, but because of a summon ritual, he was sent to that world where commoners were treated a slaves or helpers.

That man's name is Hiraga Saito. He was summoned by a female mage who was believed to have "zero" type mage. That girl's name is Louise Francoise Valliere de la Baume le Blanc de la Valliere. Together, they made lots of achievements that made the princess and the people of Tristain proud. Because of this, everyone treated Louise equally, unlike before that she's bullied because of what they believed that she is a "zero" type mage.

Until now, they still serve the city of Tristain especially when there's a war against the other cities. They are one of the best partners and one of the best love team…but they're also one of the love teams who have most numbers of Love Quarrels in a single day. (-.-)

"*sigh* It's _them_ again." A gray bearded old man said while sighing. He didn't see the two lovers quarrel with each other, he is just certain that _they_ are the one who were having an LQ because…it's already part of their daily routine that anybody would hear something like that, they didn't need to see who's quarreling for they are already certain that _they _were the one who's having an LQ. (-.-)

…

"A-a-a-" Paralyzed, Saito Hiraga is in deep pain after the explosion that's been produced by Louise through her wand.

"Hmph! A pervert man like you should be punished! I'll lock you up here so that you won't be able to peek to another girl's skirt!" Louise blew her wand gently before she dragged Saito to a cage that she made just for her _familiar (Saito)_ to stay in case he'll do some perverted acts.

"I'll just imprison you in here just for an hour. If you won't change your behavior on doing perverted things, then…*grabs a whip upon laughing ominously*"

"A-a-a-a!" Saito is still half unconscious because of the explosion.

"Hmph! I'll go now!" A little upset, she turned around and walked out of the room before she slammed the door.

Upon walking through the hallway, Louise's facial expression is very visible where if one could see it, he or she'll back off because of her threatening aura. Thinking of a way to at least stop his perversion, Louise was able to think of something.

"Hmm, I'm sure that Saito's perversion will activate again, so I have no choice but to…summon another familiar again to watch over him incase he'll do something perverted." Her threatening aura is still visible, but this time it's already mixed with a smirk on her face.

_**-Meanwhile in Maijima-**_

"Kami-Nii-sama, please wait for me." Elsie tries to catch up with her brother, who is striding along the road with his eyes on his PFP. It's amazing to see someone who can stride while playing a game. Most people would bump unto someone if they did this, but not for Katsuragi for he's already used to this kind of routine where he didn't even need information in the real world for he can get information in the game world.

When Katsuragi and Elsie arrived at their house, Keima almost dropped his PFP because of his surprise. Who wouldn't be surprised if one could see six girls visiting him altogether like they are _suitors_ if their genders were just reversed. Upon seeing them, Elsie's smiled widely upon wearing her apron, ready to serve her brand new costumers, the _Goddess Hosts. _It seems like mother is still out in the grocery to buy ingredients for the menu in the Café Granpa.

"Waaah~ it's very rare to see you all together, Ojosama. What do you like? Green tea? Red tea? ^_^" Keima's dumb buddy, Elsie, interacted the goddess hosts like their tension is already over after the second capture of the girls…but why is there a hollow in each one of them?

"Thanks Elsie-chan, but we're just here because we have some important matters to Katsuragi." Diana, Tenri's goddess, immediately responded before she looked at the frail boy who seemed to be annoyed of their existence.

"What do you want this time?! Can't you at least let me play my games?! I've been suffering for one week without even touching my PFP because of the search of the goddess! And now don't tell me that I'll have a new mission this time!" He said angrily while making a monstrous face. Who wouldn't be angry if the reality tried to separate a hard core gamer like Keima Katsuragi to his game world?

"Yes. You have said it." Vulcan, Tsukiyo's goddess, responded upon making a serious-looking face. The atmosphere

Keima: …

Goddesses: …

Keima: …

Goddesses: …

"… _*chibi*_ Please excuse me. I think Yokkyun is calling for me upstairs." Keima was about to dashed upstairs towards his game chair, but the goddesses stopped him by pulling his collar. Of course, Keima almost coughed hardly because of their actions. (-.-)

"Yui's husband, this is an important matter so we hope that you'll cooperate with us. *draws nearer to him* don't worry~ you'll receive rewards from Yui later." Mars, Yui Goidou's goddess, seduced Keima like she usually did for she believed that by doing that, he will fall in love with Yui, but for a person like Keima, that's just merely a belief.

Struck by her words, all the goddesses except Mercury for she didn't care of trivial things, looked at both of them with threatening looks as if they are going to kill him anytime. Keima tried to get out of her temptations, but he seemed to be paralyzed for he is weak when it comes to aggressive girls. Looking at them ominously, the goddesses immediately took their attention by shouting at them loudly. Thanks to them, Keima was able to escape from Mars' advances.

There was a moment of silence before Diana spoke up upon looking at him with his cold-red eyes.

"Katsuragi-san, our main purpose why we are all gathered here is that you have something to accomplish that neither the deities nor the devils could ever accomplish it." She said, dead serious like her usual way of saying especially when it comes to crucial matters.

"…but first, we must bring you to that place where only us could do it." Vulcan added while saying it in a dead serious way.

...

"*sigh* I must be dreaming. I think I'll just wait a couple of minutes before I'll wake up." He said while playing his games dead seriously as well.

"…Katsuragi-san, this is a very important matter. Please take it seriously." Diana complained of his flippant actions.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WHAT AM I? DORAEMON?" He exclaimed for he thinks that the real world is trying to detach him from his game world _again_. Without wasting any time, the goddesses did their ritual in summoning Katsuragi to the place where they wanted him to stay temporarily. Realizing that they are not really jesting, he widened his eyes in surprised when he, together with the goddesses, were already surrounded with a magical circle.

"O-oy! What is this…really all about?" He said while observing the magical circle at the same time. While making the ritual, Apollo responded in a serious way upon looking at the frail boy with her pink-colored eyes.

"We will send you to a place where mages exists. Only the mages, the deities and the high-ranked devils can summon or teleport someone there, but the summoning is only limited and it's only about 10% successful, that's why we must make the ritual perfect for to go there." She said upon doing the ritual together with her sisters.

…

_**-Meanwhile in the Tristain-**_

"Tsk! Why must I deserve all this?" Saito, who is imprison in a human cage that was made by Louise, is struggling to get out of it. Reminiscing of his past perverted behavior, he just sat down calmly while resting his head on the human cage.

"*sigh* to begin with, it's my entire fault. If I love Louise, then I should stop these perverted actions to prevent her of being jealous…but I just can't resist to see Tiffania's big b-boobs.*drooling*" Reminiscing of the event just a few minutes ago, he smiled in a perverted way. Well, he may be a pervert but he, Saito Hiraga, still loves Louise for he even died in a war just for her, but luckily he was saved by a fairy whose name is Tiffania. If not for her, he wouldn't be there anymore to look at their big boobs…I mean; he wouldn't be there together with Louise. While he was reminiscing the past of his perverted actions, he didn't know that Louise is doing something indictable against him.

In the secret garden of Tristain where she rechecked the materials needed for the summoning.

"Let's see now, first I must get this…and this. Hmm, Ahh! Perfect! *laughs ominously* Now I could do the summoning and once I will summon a dragon or a salamander or even an Anaconda *laughs* then I wouldn't worry about Saito of his perversion anymore." She said devilishly while starting the summoning. Summoning without the permission of the authorities is prohibited, but for the _sake_ of Saito, she did this hideously.

"Mein unubertroffen aufdringlich, bitte sehr erscheinen auf vorderseite aus Mich!" She began the summoning without even thinking of quitting her plans. She didn't know the consequence of her actions of doing the summoning without permission of the authorities.

_**-Meanwhile in Maijima-**_

"WHY DO I NEED TO GO THERE?! IF YOU WANT A FREAKIN SOMEONE TO GO, THEN DO IT TO SOMEBODY ELSE! NOT ME!" He said irritatingly with an obvious irritated expression. The goddesses expect this respond from him for they just continued the ritual like they didn't heard anything. Before he was teleported, Minerva answered his question with a serious yet with a mixture of anxiety.

"It's because you're the only one who could do this, Keima-kun. You've got to save a number of girls in that world for they are also possessed by some Weiss. The rest is all up to you to discover it." That's the last word he got from the goddess before he was teleported…but before that, they grabbed Elsie, his buddy, so that she could be able to capture the Weiss when it will be out of a girl's heart.

He couldn't do anything from that time for he believed that the goddesses don't have any plans on stopping the ritual from the very start. All he could do is just go with the flow even though he doesn't have any idea of what's going on. All he just remembered is that he just needed to save a number of girls from the Weiss.

_**-Meanwhile in Tristain-**_

_**BOOM!**_

"*cough* what's wrong this magic?! Why won't it work?" The pink- colored hair girl pats her body for it's filled with dust because of the explosion. Well, everybody knew that Louise failed most of the time when it comes to magic. That's why she was named as "Zero Louise" because of her carelessness but it all changed when Saito entered in her life. She began to receive some awards from the royal highness.

She was about to retry the summoning again when suddenly she saw a figure behind the smoke. She waited for a few seconds for the smoke to fade away before she went near to the unknown figure. To her surprise, she saw a man with a pair of hazel-brown eyes, brown colored hair, eyeglasses and a foreign object that he's holding (PFP). Just like what happened when she summoned her first familiar, Saito, another commoner lying down on the ground.

Louise watched him getting up slowly upon caressing his head.

"W-where am I?" He mumbled upon looking around. He doesn't seem to be surprised to see a mage for he didn't know that she is a mage. Not until…

"So, you must be my new summoned familiar. Welcome to the world of mages." Upon drawing near, she said while observing him.

…

"Huh?" That's all he could say for now for he doesn't have any slightest clue of the event that the real world set for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Interaction

_**Sorry for the late update. I was about to update last week, but I was having a "hell week" last week because…**_

_**1. During week days, I was having my clearance signing and summative examination. We also have a competition among the other sections during Friday.**_

_**2. During weekends, I was having my Recollection.**_

_**It was a tough week, so I wasn't able to update with my stories. Anyway chapter 2 is here. I hope you'll like it. I would appreciate if you'll comment so that I would know if my story is improving or not.  
-o.o-**_

_**Chapter 2: Interaction**_

The magical circle where the six goddesses made the ritual to teleport the frail boy, Keima Katsuragi, to the place where the deities and the special devils only know, lessens as time passed by.

Seconds after the successful ritual, they immediately let go of it as soon as possible because they didn't know when the pursuers will attack them. They all made a sigh for having a successful teleporting before they begin a conversation.

"We did our part. Now, it's all up to Katsuragi on how he would handle it." Vulcan said while opening both her eyes slightly, looking at her younger sisters who seemed to think the same way she thought.

"I hope that he would not fail in his mission. The Earth's sake is within his hands, so failing is not an option." Diana, who's in deep anxiety, said while looking outside through the glass. The pinked-hair goddess noticed her sister, Diana, who seemed to be in deep thought, so she began to speak up as well.

"Well3x, we should not worry about him. He's a genius anyway~ He even manage to find us all within a week, so no need to worry~*laughs*" The pink hair goddess, Apollo, who is said to be the dumbest goddess among the six of them, said freely like nothing happens.

All her sisters looked at her for a moment before they stared away, sighing for they all knew that whenever there is trouble Apollo will always act freely, not thinking of the possible consequences that would occur just like when Kanon was attacked by a Vintage member during the goddess arc. If she's smart enough, then she, together with Kanon, wouldn't be in a coma for a week because of her carelessness.

"Apollo is right. We should just wait for him to come back with his mission completed. For the meantime, all we could do is to trust him." Mercury, the sleepy head, said upon yawning while rubbing her eyes at the same time. Nodding in agreement, the goddesses, especially Diana, seemed to be in less anxiety for she trusted Katsuragi that he could do his mission well.

"Although I'm a little worried, but it's better to just trust him. If he comes back, _***smirk***_ Yui will give him some special treats…and then, _***bigger smirk***_ they will live happily ever after!" Mars, who is said to be one of the most aggressive goddesses among the Jupiter sisters, said with a visible smirk on her face. Struck by her words, a blue colored-hair girl suddenly contradicts her idea.

"N-no! Sh-shiori. Shiori will give him s-some treats as well." The blue colored-hair and smallest goddess among the Jupiter Sisters, Minerva, said shyly, trying to contradict her, but Mars, who is aggressive enough unlike Minerva, flipped her sister's skirt upon saying something.

"Really? But, I don't think you can't kidnap a man yet. Not with _this."_ Blushing, Minerva tries to put down her skirt for her sisters seemed to look at the _underneath_ of it. True, her _underneath_ is a little bit unsexy, but a person like Katsuragi doesn't mind these kinds of trivial things, so it's pointless to wear seductive attires to seduce him.

Upon chatting with each other, they heard someone who seemed to be in pain for its voice sounded like it's in agony. They looked at the direction of the sound and after they did, their eyes widen to see someone who is caressing his head while trying to get up slowly.

"Urgh! What happened?" He mumbled to himself while caressing his head at the same time.

_**-Meanwhile in Tristein 7:50 a.m. -**_

_**Keima's POV**_

"W-where am I?" I mumbled upon looking around confusedly. My sight is a little bit blurry because of the sudden explosion. Upon looking around, I saw a petite girl that has a similar figure closer to Tsukiyo's. She has a pink-colored hair with a pair of pink-colored eyes and she's somewhat holding a_…"wand"._ Maybe this is the _creature_ the goddesses meant. An _unidentified species_ that's neither a human nor an animal but looks like a human just like some of the characters in the _RPG_ _games_.

While caressing my head, the petite girl suddenly walked her way towards me while saying something _foreign_. Upon drawing near, she said something while looking at me with her pink-colored eyes.

"_*unsatisfied look* _so, you must be my new summoned familiar… _*sigh*_ you may not be my first familiar, but I welcome you to the world of mages."

I tried to understand every word she says, but I think I'll have_ nose bleed_ if I try translating every word she says. Looking at her facial-expression, she seemed to be a little disappointed for an unknown reason. Well, _I don't care_ what that reason is. I just hope that she'll not do something _sadistic_ just because of her disappointment on something. (-.-)

When I looked at straight at her eyes, I can already see that she's been experiencing lots of trials and difficulties…_**Well, who cares?!**_ All I need to do now is to finish this mission those "_sadistic goddesses"_ gave me! (-.-) Jeez, why do they have to involve me on this kind of mission?! I was having a _**normal life**_ before, but at the time _Elsie_ arrived, my freedom seemed to shatter away. ( . ) I want my _**normal life**_ back as soon as possible!

…

"Huh?" That's all I could respond for now for I thought that this is the best response that I could respond to the _foreign creature_ in front of me. I knew that she's saying something which I obviously didn't understand, but as a residence from the _other world_, I don't understand her even a little _**[obviously]**_. (-.-)

Instead of saying something, she just went nearer to me upon kneeling down while trying to draw my face nearer to hers. Because of that fast event, I wasn't able to know what exactly happened. All I knew is that I just felt her lips touching mines…

…

…

…

_**Oy!3x I-is this a sudden kiss?! It's very obvious! **_B-but, a kiss should only be done when at least the _"two parties have feelings for each other"_, or if not, then at least the _"two parties have relation with each other"_. But in this event, the interaction is not even a factor among the said factors.

Immediately, I pulled myself away from her, trying to get out of that _"sudden kiss"_ with a slight blush on my face…_**What?!**_ _**I can't help it you know!**_ When it comes to aggressive girls, I always act like this. Why do these girls in the real world…_**No!**_ Not just in the real world, but in the _whole universe_ are like this?! They should act like the heroines in games! Just as I thought, _**Reality is such a crappy game!**_

"…W-WHAT THE- DID YOU KNOW WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU _IDENTIFIED LIVING ORGANISM_?!" Startling slightly because of her advances, I said it with rage. Of course, I already kissed lots of girls _**both**_ in the real and in the game world… but all of those _"reality kisses" _are part of the conquest. _Just a part of the __**"Conquest"**__! _There is nothing especial about it! Why the heck did this "_U.L.O." (Unidentified Living Organism) did that?!_

"The Contract is done. Now, we should be able to understand with each other sooner." She said upon standing up. She doesn't seem to blush nor did she startle when the time she kissed me. What does this girl plotting into in doing that?! (-.-) Even U.L.O. is similar to the _"real humans" _who are _"bad"_ examples of the real world!

"W-what?" Not understanding what she said, I just responded with this line. If my mission here is to _"conquer"_ girls like her, _World War 3_ will occur first before that will happen. I can't even understand their language, how much more when it comes to interacting. (-.-) …_**BUT**_ nothing is impossible when I'm the one who's handling the conquest. *fix glasses* -0^0-

After a few seconds, I felt that my body became hot like I've been in the hottest desert for about an hour. Due to the unbearable hotness, I felt like I'm about to collapse after a few seconds of experiencing such scorching in my body. When I felt that my body is lying on the ground, lying half conscious, I saw the girl with a pink hair moving her mouth like she just said something _foreign_ which I still didn't understand. That's the last thing I saw before I was fully unconscious.

…

…

…

"A-re? Where am I? …Hmm?" The moment I opened my eyes, I could see bunch of luxurious things like I've been in a 5 star hotel…no, it's not just in a five star hotel, but it's like I'm in a noble's bedroom, but the only difference is…_there are no technologies_ in sight. It's like I'm in the archaic period. _How boring_. (-.-)

I caress my head while trying to observe the place with a blurry sight. It looks like the impact of the explosion earlier and the sudden scorching in my body is a little bit colossal. What did exactly happen? (-.-) Suddenly, a familiar voice of a female can be heard about a few meters away from me while I was caressing my head. When I turned around, I didn't seem to be surprised for I already guessed that the one who just spoke is the _"U.L.O."_ that I met earlier.

"It looks like you're awake." She sat on a chair upon sipping her tea elegantly. It may not be a hundred percent but I think this girl denotes Tsukiyo Kujyo, one of the girls I conquered with an attitude of desiring of perfection and beauty. Although I don't know the true nature of this _alien_, from the looks of her, I already knew about 54.7% of her characteristics. How? _**Of course!**_ I played already 386 games that have similar event as this…although the genre is a little bit different, but the theme is analogous. –O^O-

"Where am I?" Without any doubt, she was the one who created that explosion and the one who made my body scorching like I'm burning earlier, so I must be careful in approaching this kind of archetype of girl for they said to be sadistic enough. I asked directly upon standing up. She doesn't seem to respond, instead, she just sipped her tea like she just heard nothing. Well, in fact, I'm in a different world where nobody understands my language neither do I understand their _foreign language_, so I guess words are useless here.

Nothing to do in this awkward situation, I planned to get out of this luxurious room even though I wanted to asked some useful information about this _foreign world_. It's useless to say my gratitude for none of us can't even understand each other. Thinking that staying inside is such a waste of time, I was about to stride towards the door when suddenly I heard another familiar voice spoke up calmly yet in a cold way.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't order you to go out." She said upon putting her cup on the table.

"To the outside world of course…and besides, I don't need you to order me to do things. It's not like I'm your _**slave**_ or a _**pet**_ or something!" I said it with rage. Who is this girl to order me, the _**God of the Gaming World?!**_ …

…

…

…

"_**W-wait a minute! **_D-did I just understood what you just said?!" I asked immediately after realizing that there is a sudden change the moment I entered in this room… How could I just understand her in just a spur of the moment? M-maybe…maybe…

_She just casted a spell on me? …Nah! That's impossible. That only happens in games you know. (-.-)_

"It seems that the contract worked perfectly. I hope that you won't be as useless as my first familiar. (-.-)" She said in a bossy way while placing her teacup down after she took another sip.

"What do you mean?" Calmly, I asked while staring at her at the same time. As time passed by, the more I'm getting some information about this world I was sent in.

"That kiss earlier called the "Contract Servant" where in the master and the familiar would be able to understand with each other. A mage would summon a familiar that would be his/her life time partner. I was expecting to summon something humongous like a Chimaera or a dragon (to at least watch over Saito), _but_ I think the outcome is the other way around!" She said while making a long sigh upon showing a disappointed look. This looks dangerous. I must not trigger the route, or else…_*gulps upon sweating*_. She took another sip of her tea before she said something again.

"I think that I'm destined to have a commoner as a familiar. _*sigh*_ so, what's your name, commoner?"


End file.
